thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
M16A2
The Colt Defense M16A2 is a burst-firing centerfire assault rifle featured in The Last Stand: Union City and The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description One of the most recognizable and widely distributed firearms in the world. The Colt Defense M16 is lightweight, accurate, and easy to control during fully automatic fire. Its modular design made the M16 family incredibly popular. It features a 20 Inch barrel, a three-round burst trigger group (A2/A4 Specific), aluminium receiver, steel bolt, plastic grip, buttstock and handguard and it holds 30 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. The Former standard issue rifle of the U.S. military. Information 'Tactics' It is slightly more accurate than the other assault rifles, which means more chance of hitting the zombies. However, it is limited to 3-round bursts instead of firing fully-automatic, though it can fire off those bursts quickly. It's best to be used as a supporting weapon in medium range, although it can be improved with ammunition modifications and extended magazines. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions ranging from level 17 up to level 21. *An Extended Scoped variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-06-01 Supply Box. *A''' High Capacity Quick Action''' variant can be purchased at the Fuel Trading Post for 1,250link=Fuel 'Variants' Crude Crude Rusty Action Damaged Damaged Old Dampened Old Extended Old Extended Rusty Action High Capacity Old Old Quiet Old Quiet Rusty Action Rusty Action Sighted Old Stabilized Old Stabilized Rusty Action Unwieldy Unwieldy Old Generic Crude Custom Action Crude Quick Action Dampened Extended Maintained Quiet Stabilized Sighted Rusty Action Unwieldy Custom Stock Custom Action Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel Quick Action Recoilless Scoped Sighted Suppressed Dampened Custom Action Dampened Long Barrel Dampened Quick Action Extended Custom Action Extended Long Barrel Extended Quick Action Extended Recoilless Extended Scoped High Capacity Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel High Capacity Quick Action High Capacity Recoilless Maintained Custom Stock Maintained Long Barrel Maintained Scoped Quiet Custom Action Quiet Scoped Sighted Custom Action Stabilized Custom Action Stabilized Custom Stock Stabilized Quick Action Stabilized Suppressed High Capacity Recoilless High Capacity Scoped Sighted Recoilless Sighted Scoped Suppressed Custom Stock Suppressed Long Barrel Suppressed Recoilless Suppressed Scoped Performance 'Pros' *Long Range. *Fast Firing Rate. *Accurate. 'Cons' *Lacks stopping power compared to the CR-553. *Not fully-automatic. *An uncommon firearm. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: High Capacity M16A2 '(Unlocked with a level 9 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: High Capacity M16A2 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Sighted Custom Action M16A2 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Sighted Recoilless M16A2 Recycling 'Trash' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Improved' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 4-13 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 8 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 18-26 Trivia *The M16A2 along with the Venom MP93R, are the only 2 firearms capable of burst-firing. Gallery M16A2INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH AN M16A2. SCOPEDM16A2INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A SCOPED M16A2. SUPPRESSEDM16A2INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A SUPPRESSED M16A2. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles